The Jedi of Sugar Rush
by Ghost Archer
Summary: During a test run of a new fighter craft, Vanellope and her friends become trapped on the other side of the galaxy, and they're suddenly dragged into the ongoing war between the Jedi Republic and the Separatist Alliance. To get back home, the fifteen racers must team up with the Jedi and the Clones to stop the Separatists. Inspired by alvinnascar5's Chipmunk Freedom Fighters.
1. Crash Landing on Christophsis

**(After the surprise party, I am in my office coming up with some future story ideas until an idea pops into my head. I turn on the PA system)**

 **Me: I want all Duelists to report to the Duel Arena in five minutes.**

 **(All of the Duelists have gathered in the Duel Arena to hear what I came up with)**

 **Jaden: Alright, what is it that you called all of us here?**

 **Gong: Yeah, Gong was pretty exhausted after the party the other day.**

 **Me: Yeah, I know, Gong. But hear me out on this one.**

 **Joey: Dis better be good.**

 **Me: It's better than good, Joey. You will all be competing in the first Tournament of Legends!**

 **(Everyone cheers happily)**

 **Me: Now, as you may well know, this tournament is going to be comprised of 128 competitors separated into four zones: Volcano, Seaside, Grassland and Desert.**

 **Yuya: Kind of reminds me of the Battle Royal in the Arc League Championship.**

 **Me: I guess it does, Yuya. Now, the tournament starts next Wednesday, so get as much practice as you can. As for me, I have a story to start.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Wreck-It Ralph. Takes place during the Clone Wars film)**

* * *

The Jedi of Sugar Rush

Chapter 1: Crash Landing on Christophsis

Christophsis, a planet under attack by Separatist forces. After a failed ambush attempt against the Separatist Alliance after one of their Clone Troopers turned against them, Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are in the midst of a battle in the crystalline planet. Clone Troopers have opened fire on the Separatist Droid Army. Upon defeating the first wave of droids, a second wave is fast approaching, which Anakin and Clone Commander Cody witnessed rather quickly.

"They're back!" Anakin told Obi-Wan, who approached him.

"I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." Obi-Wan argued.

"It wasn't _my_ idea to send the ship back." Anakin countered.

"Alright men, second wave incoming." Kenobi reported as Clone Captain Rex came.

"Rex, you and your men follow me." Anakin commanded as he and the Clone Captain left.

"Cody, battle positions." Obi-Wan commanded the Clone Commander as he and his troops pressed forward. Numerous Clones are being shot as Obi-Wan is deflecting enemy laser fire with his blue-bladed lightsaber.

"Skywalker should have attacked by now!" Cody shouted.

"Don't worry! He knows the plan!" Obi-Wan replied as he continued deflecting enemy fire. Atop a nearby building, Anakin's group is prepared for a surprise attack against the advancing battle droids.

"What's our plan of attack, sir?" Captain Rex asked.

"Follow me." Anakin replied as he leapt down and landed on top of a Magna Tri-Droid and unsheathed his lightsaber, which has a blue blade like Kenobi's. Rex and the Clones followed with their automated jetpacks and started blasting another Magna Tri-Droid. A third Magna Tri-Droid started firing at Anakin, who deflected the shots.

"Come on, men!" Obi-Wan shouted to the Clones as they pressed forward and fought the battle droids head-on. Anakin has managed destroy three of the Magna Tri-Droids, one of them by making another shoot it down.

"We're going to need reinforcements." Anakin noted.

"We've haven't been able to get through to the admiral!" Obi-Wan replied as the battle raged on.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, in a candy-themed racing game known as Sugar Rush, a young president named Vanellope von Schweetz is visiting her inventive friend, Swizzle Malarkey. She has just heard that he's completed an invention of his and she's invited the rest of her friends to see it.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. I wanted you all to see my newest invention!" Swizzle announced as he lifted the cover off of the machine.

"What exactly is that thing?" Taffyta asked.

"It's a teleportation device. It can transport anyone and anything to anywhere in the galaxy." Swizzle explained.

"Whoa! Cool! So how exactly does it work?" Gloyd asked.

"Just one push of this lever here on the left and it activates a portal that leads to anywhere in the galaxy." Swizzle answered as he pushed the lever on the left of the machine and then a small laser dot shot out of the machine. Seconds later, a swirling blue hole opened up, creating the portal.

"Alright! Let's see where it leads!" Candlehead exclaimed as she ran for the portal and leapt for it, but it suddenly vanished. The birthday cake racer landed on the ground and turned around to see what happened. She found that Swizzle turned off the machine.

"Not this time, Candlehead. This is my machine and my invention. I can't have you breaking it like you did the last four teleporters." Swizzle said. "Besides, I still need time to calibrate it some more." He then covered the machine up and everyone left. As soon as they're gone, Swizzle hid the machine in his garage, unknown to him that Gloyd was watching.

* * *

After the Random Roster Race was over, the fifteen racers decided to test the new fighter craft Swizzle designed (It was big enough to fit them all in the cockpit.). Vanellope was the one piloting.

"Woohoo! This is so awesome!" Vanellope cheered as she flew the fighter craft across the skies.

"Yeah! I'm glad you talked us into helping Swizz test it out." Rancis replied happily. "Now I'm not bored out of my wits anymore!"

"You got that right, Rancis. I can't believe you actually talked us into coming with you." Nougetsia added. Suddenly, they all felt a loud rumble and a siren blared inside the 15-person cockpit.

"That isn't good! Both of the engines are shot!" Vanellope reported.

"Guess this thing needs some further testing." Swizzle admitted. The craft then started to spin out of control and went into a flat spin.

"I'm losing control! The controls are jammed! I can't recover it!" Vanellope shouted.

"We're losing altitude! 700 feet and dropping fast!" Minty reported. Vanellope struggles to regain control of the ship, but to no avail.

"I'm pinned forward, guys! I can't reach the ejection lever!" Vanellope shouted. But just as she did, the wing of the ship hit the lever of Swizzle's machine and it created another portal, which the racers were violently launched into. Little did the fifteen little racers know that they are about to be thrown into an unexpected, but epic adventure.

* * *

 **(I finish the first chapter of a new story when I receive a video call. I answer and see Dojo on the screen)**

 **Dojo: Archer! Come quick! I've sensed that new Shen Gong Wu have been revealed!**

 **Me: How many exactly?**

 **Dojo: By my estimation, I believe three have revealed themselves. The first is the Sound Sai. They have the power to release powerful soundwaves that push the enemy back. The second is the Sunstone Dragonfly. Its power is much like that of the Moonstone Locust, only instead of releasing stone locusts that eat plants; it releases a swarm of stone dragonflies that tear through metal. The last one is called the Spectral Flute. Playing this Wu will call out a phantasmal being that will fight alongside you.**

 **Me: Where did you find them?**

 **Dojo: They were in three separate locations: the Sound Sai in Willamette, Colorado; the Sunstone Dragonfly in Fortune City, Nevada; and the Spectral Flute in Los Perdidos, California.**

 **Me: Willamette, Fortune City and Los Perdidos… I know those three places have something in common, but what is it?**

 **Dojo: I don't know, but you better get here as soon as you can!**

 **Me: I'm on it! (Hangs up) Guess I better gather some allies and bring them up to speed. You readers may RRF if you choose. Archer out!**


	2. Chance Encounter on Christophsis

**(My team and I reach Los Perdidos within hours and the moon was within sight as the ship lands on a nearby rooftop)**

 **Chuck: Welcome to Los Perdidos, or what's left of it when the outbreak started.**

 **Sonic: Whoa. Who knew an outbreak would be this catastrophic?**

 **Frank: I wasn't expecting one that caused this much damage. So, where do you think this Nick guy is?**

 **Chuck: There's an auto repair shop in Ingleton. We could start there.**

 **Sofia: Good idea, but where do you think we are right now?**

 **Chuck: South Almuda, by the look of it. Ingleton must be that way.**

 **Me: Then we better get to Ingleton. Rex, Cody, you two will provide air support from the ship.**

 **Rex: Yes sir.**

 **(We begin our evening trek to Ingleton)**

* * *

The Jedi of Sugar Rush

Chapter 2: Chance Encounter on Christophsis

The Battle of Christophsis raged on as the Separatist Droid Army struggles to gain control of the planet, thanks to the Republic cannons. One of the Clone Troops guarding Anakin's astromech, R2-D2, signals the cannon troops to continue firing. Suddenly, he notices another ship enter the atmosphere. One of the enemy army's generals, Whorm Loathsom is viewing the halted progress from the back lines. He contacts a droid commander from one of their tanks.

"Why are we stopping?" General Loathsom asked.

" _We cannot get past their cannons, sir._ " The droid commander reported.

"Cannons? This will never do. We must fall back and set up our deflector shields." The Separatist Army general said as he cut off the feed. "Turn the troops around!" He commanded the droids before one of the tanks sustained cannon fire.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The droid commander commanded as they began to fall back with two or three droids falling from blaster fire. The two Jedi and the group of Clone Troops take notice.

"They're pulling back." Anakin noted, just in time to witness a Republic cruiser fly overhead and into the crystalline city.

"Looks like help has arrived." Obi-Wan noted with R2 beeping in agreement. They make their way to the cruiser's landing point. "Our cruiser must be back."

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Anakin added.

"Then, it looks like our problems are solved." Obi-Wan said. "Fresh troops, new supplies and perhaps they've brought my new Padawan with them."

"You really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all of this?" Anakin asked about Kenobi's request.

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one." Kenobi answered. "You'd make a good teacher." Skywalker's response was a snide chuckle, followed by two simple words.

"No thanks."

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege. And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"A Padawan would just slow me down." Anakin replied as the cruiser opened to reveal a female Togruta youngling with a lightsaber strapped to her waist.

"A youngling?" Obi-Wan muttered in surprise.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Anakin requested her name with R2 beeping rapidly.

"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency." Ahsoka told the two Jedi Masters.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." Anakin replied.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan added.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message." The youngling informed them.

"Oh, great. They don't even know we're in trouble." Skywalker complained.

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off." Ahsoka suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Republic flagships orbiting the planet's atmosphere are being assaulted by Separatist warships.

"We need to go back and pick up our reinforcements. We've got to get out of here!" Admiral Wullf Yularen commanded as he watched the battle rage on.

"We're under attack by Separatist warships, but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by." A Clone pilot informed them. Back on the surface of the planet, the two Jedi and Padawan await the signal from the Jedi Temple. Afterwards, they receive the signal from Master Yoda.

" _Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am."_ Yoda greeted.

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered." Obi-Wan reported. "We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed."

" _Send reinforcements to you, we will._ " Yoda said, just as the signal became completely scrambled and disconnected.

"Master Yoda? Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan pleaded to regain the signal but to no avail.

Back in the orbital dogfight, more Separatist ships are assaulting the Republic flagship. Inside, The Clone Trooper from earlier is in contact with the Jedi on the surface.

"We lost the transmission, sir." The Clone reported, just before two more Clones entered.

"We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived." Another Clone notified, worrying the Jedi.

" _We'll get back to you as soon as we can._ " The first Clone said before the signal is disconnected.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Anakin said with a hint of impatience. Ahsoka notices, slightly bowing her head.

"My apologies, young one." Kenobi apologized to the Padawan. "It's time for a proper introduction."

"I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." She introduces herself properly.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master." Obi-Wan greeted.

"I'm at your service, Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ahsoka replied pointing her finger to Anakin, surprising the latter.

"What? No, no, no. There must be some mistake. He's the one who wanted the Padawan." Anakin said, mentioning Kenobi.

"No. Master Yoda was very specific." Ahsoka countered. "I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training."

"But that doesn't make any se-" Anakin began before Obi-Wan cut him off.

"We'll have to sort this out later." Obi-Wan told them. "It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post." Anakin said as he began to leave.

"You'd better take her with you." Kenobi suggested. Anakin silently complied as Ahsoka went with him. Obi-Wan watched them leave before another Clone approached him.

"Sir, there's something I should inform you." The Clone said, gaining the Jedi General's attention.

"What is it?" Kenobi asked.

"Another ship has entered the atmosphere." The Clone reported.

"Enemy reinforcements?"

"No sir. It came from somewhere far away. The only other ship that entered the atmosphere was the cruiser that dropped off the Padawan." The Clone replied. Obi-Wan thought about that other ship.

"When did this happen?" Kenobi asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, sir. It most likely crashed a few kilometers southwest of our cannons."

"Hmm… Prepare a set of speeder bikes. I'll inform Commander Cody about what happened and investigate the site of the crash. We'll contact you if we find any survivors." Obi-Wan commanded.

"Yes sir." The Clone complied as he left to prepare two speeder bikes for Obi-Wan and Cody so they can investigate the crashed ship.

" _A crashed ship from far away, huh?_ " Obi-Wan thought. " _Guess the Jedi Temple would have to wait._ " He heads over to meet with Cody.

* * *

Over at the crash site somewhere southwest of the crystal city, the canopy window is kicked clean off as Vanellope and her friends exit the ship one by one.

"Whew! That was some landing." Vanellope sighed. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Minty replied.

"But I sure can't say the same for my ship. I didn't even get a chance to use any of the missiles." Swizzle added, motioning to the wrecked ship.

"I wonder where we are." Taffyta wondered.

"Looks like some kind of crystal planet." Vanellope deduced, looking at the crystalline environment. "I don't know whether I should be scared or astounded." Rancis suddenly noticed something coming their way.

"I think now's a good time to be scared." Rancis spoke up.

"Hold up. Why?" Vanellope asked.

"Because we're not the only ones here." Rancis replied as he pointed to two approaching silhouettes in the distance.

"What are those?" Citrusella asked.

"I don't know, but they're coming here fast!" Vanellope noted.

"I sure hope they're friendly, for our sake." Crumbelina whimpered.

"I hope so too, Crumbs." Vanellope agreed as the silhouettes became much clearer, revealing them to be two humans on a pair of hover bikes, both wearing white armor.

"General! Up ahead!" Cody called out to the Jedi. He notices the child racers in front of the wrecked fighter jet.

"A bunch of children? Here?" Kenobi asked himself in surprise. He and Cody got off their speeders and approached the children. "Are any of you alright?"

"We're a bit dizzy from our ship spinning out of control, but other than that, we're fine." Nougetsia answered.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Obi-Wan sighed in relief and smiled.

"Who are you two?" Gloyd asked.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi General of the Galactic Republic." Kenobi introduced himself.

"And I'm Clone Commander CC-2224 of the Clone Army's 501st Legion, but you can call me Commander Cody." Cody gave them his name. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush. These are my friends, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, Sticky, Nougetsia and Torvald." Vanellope gave Obi-Wan and Cody her and her friends' names.

"Can you at the least tell us where we are or how to get us back home?" Swizzle asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you kids won't be going home anytime soon." Cody replied.

"Wait, why?" Torvald asked. Kenobi pointed to the open portal, which closed moments later.

"I guess we're stuck here." Gloyd sighed.

"Alright, I don't like to point fingers here, but this is somehow your fault, Vanellope." Taffyta spoke up.

"Wait, me? Why is it my fault?! Swizz was the one who built the device!" Vanellope argued.

"Yes, but _you_ were the one piloting the ship and you hit the lever!" Taffyta countered with her face steaming with anger.

"Hey, the reason that happened was that the ship was out of control!" Vanellope shouted. "But other than that, I'm sorry! Okay?" The strawberry racer's response was tackling Vanellope to the crystalline ground. They then began to wrestle for a moment, with Vanellope trying to pry Taffyta's hands off of her. Obi-Wan quickly broke up the fight using the Force to separate the racers.

"Was that you who did that, Taffyta?" Vanellope asked, puzzled.

"No. Was that you, Vanellope?" Taffyta replied. Vanellope slowly shook her head in reply.

"It was me." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"How did you do that?" Gloyd asked in surprise.

"It takes a great amount of skill to learn and a lot more to master it. And you two need to stop fighting right now." Obi-Wan said.

"Hey, she started it!" Vanellope argued pointing to Taffyta.

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!" Obi-Wan retorted.

"He's right. This is no time for you two to be bickering, not while there's a battle going on here." Cody added.

"But where will we go?" Candlehead asked.

"I'll have to take you to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for your safety. Since the Jedi Council had already requested my presence, they'll be sure to know who you are and why you are here." Kenobi requested.

"Okay, but how will we get there? Our ship is a complete mess." Snowanna said, mentioning the damaged fighter craft.

"There's a cruiser in the city that will take us to my cruiser. And I'll take you to Coruscant by traveling through hyperspace on the Negotiator. But until we can deal with these droids here, we won't be leaving just yet." Obi-Wan replied.

"Don't worry. We'll protect all of you and take good care of you. You have our word." Then the fifteen child racers boarded a hover-cart magnetically tethered to Cody's speeder bike. Obi-Wan and Cody then took them back to the crystal city. The children were scared but some of them kept calm.

"I sure hope we're okay." Jubileena said.

"Relax, Jubileena. As long as we stay with them, we'll be just fine." Vanellope replied. Rancis wrapped an arm around her for comfort. The young president's response was a warm smile followed by a light blush. Obi-Wan sees them and cracks a smile of his own. He then receives a call from Anakin on his wrist-com.

" _Obi-Wan, do you read me? Did you find any survivors?_ " Anakin asked.

"We did, Anakin. Inform Captain Rex that we're on our way back with them and have a safe house ready for them." Obi-Wan replied.

" _Got it, Obi-Wan, but why a safe house?_ " Anakin asked again.

"You'll find out soon enough, Skywalker." Obi-Wan answered as the transmission ended. The speeders continued on towards the crystal city.

* * *

 **(We reach the garage in Ingleton after fighting our way through a slew of zombies. Frank shuts the door and locks it behind him)**

 **Sonic: That was close!**

 **Chuck: You got that right. Hey, thanks for the save back in Fortune City, Vanellope.**

 **Vanellope: Aw, you would've done the same for me.**

 **Frank: Speaking of things to do, I wonder if this Nick guy is here. We need his help in finding that flute. (Takes a needle and injects himself in the arm with it)**

 **?: Someone here said something about a flute?**

 **(We look upstairs and see a young Hispanic man in his 20s with a "12" tattoo on the right side of his neck. He's wearing a mechanic's uniform with a red shirt underneath)**

 **Chuck: Nick!**

 **Nick: Chuck? What are you doing here? And who are they?**

 **Me: I guess we have some explaining to do.**

 **(We introduce ourselves to Nick and explain to him what happened and the reason why we're here)**

 **Nick: So you're saying that this Shen Gong Wu called the Spectral Flute revealed itself and you came here looking for it?**

 **Me: That's what my dragon buddy Dojo said, yeah.**

 **Sofia: Do you remember seeing a flute somewhere?**

 **Nick: No, but there's a police station in Central City that keeps confiscated items. We could start there.**

 **Me: Good idea. I'll call Rex and Cody and tell them to take us to the police station. You readers may rate/review/fav/follow and before I sign out, I want to let everyone wanting to submit an OC for my tournament know that there are five spots open. Be sure to claim yours when you get the chance. Archer out.**


	3. Deflector Shield Demolition, Part 1

**(I reach the Gotham Royal Hotel where a bunch of police cars are stationed beside the entrance. I turn on my Bluetooth communicator)**

 **Me: Obi-Wan, do you read me?**

 **Obi-Wan: (From other end)** _ **Read you loud and clear, Archer. What's the problem?**_

 **Me: There was a murder at the Gotham Royal Hotel.**

 **Obi-Wan:** _ **A murder? Where are you now?**_

 **Me: I'm about to head inside. Notify Batman and tell him to meet me in the hotel lobby.**

 **Obi-Wan:** _ **Umm, there's no need for that.**_

 **Me: No need? Why?**

 **Batman: (From behind) I'm already here.**

 **(I turn around and notice the Dark Knight standing behind me)**

 **Me: How did you even get here so fast?**

 **Batman: I listened in on an emergency call while I was in the vicinity. I got here as soon as I heard the news.**

 **Me: I should've expected much from the Dark Knight. Where do you think the scene is?**

 **Batman: I scanned the building on the way in. The murder scene's located on the penthouse suite.**

 **Me: Got it. Let's get going.**

* * *

The Jedi of Sugar Rush

Chapter 3: Deflector Shield Demolition, Part 1

In an abandoned building on the planet of Teth, a cloaked figure is contacting her superior via holographic communicator. She is accompanied by several B-2 super droids.

"I have brought Jabba's son to the abandoned monastery. He will be… safe here." She informed her master.

" _Good, good. Everything is going as planned._ " The cloaked male said, satisfied that the Separatists' plan is working.

"Yes, my lord." She said. Once she did, a hologram of another cloaked figure came into view. The cloaked female kneeled in respect.

" _Soon, the Jedi will not only be at war with you, Count, but the Hutt clan as well."_ The New cloaked figure said.

* * *

Back in the crystal city, some Clone lookout outposts are confirming that the coast is clear. As Rex finalized the confirmation, Anakin and Ahsoka approached the Clone Captain.

"What's the status, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Quiet for now, sir. They're gearing up for another assault." Rex informed the Jedi General before noticing the young Padawan. "Who's the youngling?"

"I'm Master Skywalker's _Padawan._ The name's Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka introduces herself.

"Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan." Rex said.

"There's been a mix-up. The youngling isn't with me." Anakin replied.

"Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me, Skyguy." Ahsoka quipped. Hearing the name the youngling gave her master give him made Rex laugh.

"What did you just call me?" Anakin responded. "Don't get snippy with me, little one. You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan."

"Well, maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am." Ahsoka smirked.

"Well, you're not with Master Yoda now." Anakin replied. "So, if you're ready, you better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way."

"Uh… right." Captain Rex slightly stammered a bit. "Come on, youngling."

"Padawan." Ahsoka corrected through her teeth as she left with the Clone Captain. Anakin looks towards a nearby building and notices Vanellope and her friends talking with some Clone Troops through the windows.

* * *

At the back lines, Ahsoka looked around at the placement of the cannons as well as the troops. She had listened to Rex's lecture about respecting her superiors.

"Have you thought about moving that line back, Captain? They'd have better cover that way." Ahsoka suggested.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are." Rex replied.

"So, if you're a captain and I'm a Jedi, then, technically, I outrank you, right?" Ahsoka asked.

"In my book, experience outranks everything." Rex answered.

"Well, if experience outranks everything, I guess I better start getting some." Ahsoka replied before noticing something ahead. "What's that?"

Rex looks ahead and sees a red energy shield slowly expanding. "Not good. They've got an energy shield. That's gonna make things damn near impossible." Rex said before shifting his focus to Ahsoka. "If you wanted experience, little one, it looks like you're about to get plenty."

As the Separatist army advanced behind the shield, Loathsam's tank stops and he comes out and looks at the progress.

"Hmm…" The Separatist General muttered before he was approached by a small droid. "What is it?" The small droid placed a holographic communicator in-between its antennae as it turned on, revealing a B-1 droid.

" _The Clones are pulling back and the lead tanks are now approaching the city center._ " The battle droid informed the Separatist General.

"Get to those heavy cannons as quickly as you can!" Loathsom barked.

* * *

Inside the crystal city, Rex, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka are devising a strategy. With the energy shield slowly expanding, it's only a matter of time before it reaches the cannons.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area. They're slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it just ahead of their troops." Obi-Wan deduced.

"Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that." Rex added.

"As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit." Obi-Wan suggested.

"If that shield's gonna be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?" Ahsoka asked.

"Easier said than done." Rex replied.

"Well, I, for one… agree with her. Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key." Anakin said in agreement with Ahsoka's plan.

"Right, then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together." Obi-Wan told them.

"Can do, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka eagerly replied.

"I'll decide what we do." Anakin added.

"If Rex and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here." Obi-Wan explained the strategy.

"They won't have much time." Rex replied. "The droids far outnumber us, so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons, then they'll blow them away."

"We'll figure out a way." Ahsoka said. "Come on, Master, let's go."

"If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk." Anakin told her as they left.

"They make quite a pair, don't they, sir? You think they have a chance?" Rex asked

"They better. If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons, there'll be no escape for any of us, especially not for the children Cody and I brought here." Obi-Wan replied with a hint of worry. Should the shield reach the heavy cannons, not only would the Separatists be able to demolish them, but once they find out about the children in the safe house, they'll most likely be kidnapped, just like Jabba's son.

* * *

 **(We reach the penthouse suite, where we find the outline of a body and the entire room a complete mess)**

 **Me: (whistles) I never expected this much damage in a single room. Then again, it is a murder scene.**

 **Batman: Noted. Let's look for any clues.**

 **(We look around the entire room for any clues. So far, no luck until I spot deep scratch marks on the balcony window.)**

 **Me: Batman, over here.**

 **Batman: Hmm, these scratch marks are too deep to be made my human hands.**

 **Me: Yeah, and I doubt a hotel would let animals inside unless they're service animals.**

 **(My Bluetooth goes off)**

 **Me: Archer here.**

 **Fox: (Other end)** _ **Archer, we got a problem. Leo and Luna are gone!**_

 **Me: What?! I thought I told you to pick them up and take them back to the base!**

 **Fox:** _ **We did, but on the way back, another starship came and ambushed us. We tried fighting it off, but it was too strong.**_

 **Me: What did the hostile starship look like?**

 **Fox:** _ **Falco and I didn't get a good look at it when it flew away, but it looked large and circular.**_

 **Me: Notify everyone back at the base. Batman and I are heading back to see if the ship you saw is what I suspect it to be.**

 **Fox:** _ **Understood. I'll expect more from you momentarily. McCloud out.**_ **(Call ends)**

 **Me: Alright, Batman. Let's head back and investigate the spaceship. You readers may review/fav/follow. Archer out.**


	4. Deflector Shield Demolition, Part 2

**(I prepare for the search for the Elemental Egg when Ratchet and Clank come in)**

 **Clank: May I inquire where you are going?**

 **Me: Ratchet, Clank, good. A new Shen Gong Wu has been revealed and I need all the help I can get.**

 **Ratchet: What is it?**

 **Me: Well, it's called the Elemental Egg. It gives the wearer the power to control and/or amplify any of the four elements: fire, water, wind and earth.**

 **Clank: That sounds quite dangerous.**

 **Me: And it will be if it ends up in the wrong hands.**

 **Ratchet: Then we better move fast!**

 **Me: You guys get anyone else who aren't busy. I'll call the monks and bring them up to speed.**

 **(Ratchet and Clank leave me to finish my preparations)**

* * *

The Jedi of Sugar Rush

Chapter 4: Deflector Shield Demolition, Part 2

On the surface of the jungle planet of Teth in the Hutt-controlled Wild Space, a Clone Trooper approaches his companion in a dense area outside what appears to be a monastery.

"What's the status?" The first Clone asked.

"Looks like those bounty hunters went up there." The second Clone answered, pointing to the monastery.

"Contact General Windu. Tell him we found the Hutt." The first Clone commanded as they watched the building.

Inside the Jedi Temple, Jedi Generals Mace Windu and Yoda are being contacted by the Clones on the jungle planet.

"Yes, Commander?" Windu asked.

" _We discovered that Jabba the Hutt has also hired bounty hunters to track down his son and we followed them to a monastery on Planet Teth. We feel it's where Jabba's son is being held, but it's too heavily fortified for us to do anything alone, sir."_ The Clone Commander reported.

"Commander, stay out of sight and await further orders." Windu commanded.

" _Will do, General._ " The Clone complied as the transmission ended.

"Unusual, it is. A problem Obi-Wan has, subduing the droid army." Yoda noted.

"I'll take care of it." Windu said as he contacted another Trooper. "Get me Admiral Wurtz. I need three of his Star Cruisers."

" _Yes, General."_ The Clone complied as the transmission quickly ended.

"Greater than we think, this mystery may be." Yoda said. "Go with the fleet to aid Master Kenobi, I will."

* * *

Back in the crystal city, Ahsoka and Anakin are searching for a way to slip past the enemy's deflector shields so that they can destroy it from within.

"So, what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"I thought you were the one with the plan." Anakin said.

"No, I'm the one with enthusiasm." Ahsoka rebutted. "You're the one with the experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from."

"Well, first, we need to get behind that shield, then, get past their tank lines." Anakin suggested.

"Why don't we just go around? Outflank them?" Ahsoka asked.

"That'd take too long."

"Sneak through the middle, then?"

"Impossible, unless you can turn yourself into a droid." Anakin trailed off before he began to think.

"Alright. You win. My first lesson will be to wait while you come up with the answer." Ahsoka smirked.

"Well, the wait's over. I've got a plan." Anakin spoke up with a grin. The two of them take off to put the Jedi Master's plan in motion.

* * *

In the city center, the heavy cannons are firing at the deflector shield, with each blast having little effect. Obi-Wan and some of the Clones watch the shield slowly expand towards them.

"That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day!" Obi-Wan complained.

"It's no use, sir! Even at full power, the cannons don't affect it!" Captain Rex warned.

"All right, Rex. It was worth a try." Obi-Wan said. "Tell the men to fall back."

The shield continues to expand towards the city center and as it does, it is about to pass over an empty overturned crate with Anakin and Ahsoka underneath. As it does, a few droids brush past it.

"This is a stupid plan!" Ahsoka whispered. "We should fight these guys instead of just sneaking around."

"Except for the fact that their deflective energy shield just passed over us." Anakin whispered. "If you can't cross their lines, let their lines cross you."

"If you say so." Ahsoka simply said as they proceeded, unaware of a second overturned crate that the energy shield recently passed over. One could assume from its small size that underneath it was Vanellope. Anxious, she decides to follow them, but keeps her distance.

* * *

BackIn the crystal city center, the droid army continues to advance ahead of their shield as it passes over Obi-Wan and the Clones.

"We're inside the shield. Just stay away from those tanks." Obi-Wan warned the Clone Captain as he armed himself with his lightsaber and the assault began.

Obi-Wan leapt from atop a building and started to attack. "A Jedi?!" One of the droids exclaimed as Obi-Wan sliced a B-2 droid in two. A pair of Clones started shooting as they traveled down zip lines. Obi-Wan sliced apart droid after droid.

"Where's the General?" Captain Rex asked his men.

"I don't know, sir." One Clone replied as the assault drove the Clone Army to retreat.

"Fall back!" The Clone captain commanded, forcing the clones to retreat into the building. Obi-Wan bisected one more battle droid before moving on.

* * *

In the enemy territory, Anakin and Ahsoka are still advancing toward the shield generator underneath the crate.

"I think we made it past all of them, Master. We may pull this off yet." Ahsoka noted.

"We still have a ways to go before we get to the generator station." Anakin said.

"Do we still need this thing?" Ahsoka asked as they stopped momentarily. "I can't take it anymore. I have to stand up." They begin to stand to their feet, still holding the crate underneath their heads.

"You have got to be careful! You never know what you're gonna run into." Anakin warned his Padawan until they bumped into something, forcing them to the ground and dropping their crate in the process. The two Jedi notice that the bumped into a Droideka. "See what I mean?"

The droid opens fire on them, forcing the two Jedi to deflect their shots with their respective lightsabers. Vanellope noticed the action from beneath her crate.

"We can't beat its shield." Ahsoka noted, somehow knowing about the shield.

"Run!" Anakin commanded.

"What? Jedi don't run!" Ahsoka countered.

"I said run!" Anakin barked as the two started to run. The Droideka turns off its shield and starts rolling after them like a wheel. "Ahsoka, stop!"

"Make up your mind!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I said stop!" He barked again as the two Jedi stop, giving them the chance to slice the Droideka into pieces, which explode seconds later. "Good. You take direction well." Ahsoka frowned as they proceeded toward the generator, but not before hearing a voice.

"Well, that was quite a fight, don't you think?" Ahsoka turned around and noticed Vanellope behind her.

"What? Who are you supposed to be?" Ahsoka demanded before Anakin stopped her.

"Vanellope? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the safe house." Anakin scowled. "Just what do you think you're doing here?"

"Well, I got bored sitting around all day, so I stepped out for some air when I overheard about your plan. And I thought, "If they can get behind a deflector shield, so can I" So I grabbed a small crate and followed you until I saw you fighting that droid and here we are." Vanellope explained as she turned her attention to Ahsoka. "You mind giving the introductions?"

"Right. Ahsoka, this is Vanellope. Master Obi-Wan found her and her friends stranded outside the city and until we deal with everything here and find a way to bring them home, they'll be under our protection." Anakin began introductions. "Vanellope, this is my new Padawan, Ahsoka."

"Pleased to meet you. Say, I saw you tear that robot apart with those glowing sword things." Vanellope said.

"Wait, you mean our lightsabers?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. How did you even get those anyway?" The Sugar Rush president asked.

"We'll explain it to you and your friends later. Right now, we need to disable that shield generator." Anakin said. "Come on, Ahsoka."

"What about Vanellope? She can't just be here on her own." Ahsoka told him. Anakin sighs in defeat.

"Alright, she can come along, but she has to stay close to us." Anakin demanded. Vanellope smiled as she went with the two Jedi to disable the shield generator.

* * *

Back inside the fray, Obi-Wan sliced a B-2 droid's arms off, rescuing a Trooper. He then uses the Force to smash it into another. He was about to slice another until it was shot by Captain Rex.

"They're right behind us, sir!" Captain Rex warned. "They've wiped out most of my unit. We had to pull out of there. A nearby explosion forced them to take cover behind a terminal.

"The shield has almost reached the heavy cannons." Obi-Wan noted as the firefight continued.

"We're not gonna be able to stop them, sir." Capt. Rex told him.

"Move your troops back to the heavy cannons. Do everything you can to protect them. I'll delay the droids." Obi-Wan commanded.

"But…" The Clone captain said before Obi-Wan cut him off.

"That is an order, Captain!" Obi-Wan barked. Captain Rex moved back, just as Kenobi pierced a B-2 droid about to ambush them. He sliced two other B-1 droids before an explosion drew his attention to the approaching enemy. He looked on as the droids got closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the shield generator, Anakin, Ahsoka and Vanellope climb some rocks and they spot the generator.

"There it is. Come on." Ahsoka pointed out as they approached the shield generator, intending to shut it down.

Back in the fray, Obi-Wan is surrounded by droids as the tank's cockpit opens, revealing Separatist general Whorm Loathsam. The other Sugar Rush racers look on from the safe house.

"What's going on?" Jubileena asked.

"No idea, but it looks like that good guy is gonna meet the enemy face to face." Gloyd pointed out as they watched.

"You must be the infamous General Kenobi." Loathsam confirmed.

"I surrender." Obi-Wan said as a B-2 droid confiscates his lightsaber, shocking the racers.

"What is he doing?!" Taffyta gasped.

"Looks like he's giving up." Minty assumed.

"Now, Master Kenobi, order your troops to stand down." Loathsam commanded as Obi-Wan used the Force to move some rocks to create a makeshift table and seats.

"General, have a seat." Obi-Wan offered a seat.

"Have you gone mad?" General Loathsam questioned his motives.

"I've conceded the battle. Now we simply have to negotiate the terms of surrender." Obi-Wan clarified.

"Don't try any of your tricks, Jedi." General Loathsam demanded.

"Surely there's no reason we can't be civilized about this." Obi-Wan said as the Separatist General and his support droid exited the tank and approached the Jedi. "Tis a rare honor to be able to meet one's opponent face-to-face. You were a legend throughout the Inner Core."

"Thank you. The honor is all mine." General Loathsam thanked him. "I'm so glad you decided to surrender."

"Well, at some point, one must accept the reality of the situation." Obi-Wan said before clearing his throat a bit. "Might we have some refreshments?"

"You! Bring us something liquid." The Separatist general ordered his droid.

"Thank you. This shouldn't take long." Obi-Wan said as they awaited their refreshments, Loathsam unaware that Obi-Wan was intending to negotiate surrender to delay them long enough for Anakin and Ahsoka to destroy the shield generator.

* * *

 **(After preparing, I reach the hangar where I find Ratchet, Clank, Judy, Star Fox, Silver and Sofia in front of the Great Fox)**

 **Ratchet: You sure took your time.**

 **Me: Look, Ratchet, it isn't easy getting everything ready.**

 **Judy: So, where do you think this Elemental Egg is?**

 **Me: According to my tracker, the Elemental Egg should be somewhere in London.**

 **Silver: London, huh?**

 **Sofia: I wonder what we could find there.**

 **Me: We'll find out when we get there, but first, we need to meet with the monks at the temple. You readers may rate, review, or fav. Archer out!**


	5. Deflector Shield Demolition, Part 3

**(When we reach the Eiffel Tower, we notice some familiar faces to the Ninja and the Gems, along with some Nindroids)**

 **Kai: Cryptor?!**

 **Pearl: And the Great Diamond Authority?!**

 **Cryptor: So you must be the one called Archer.**

 **Me: But how are you here? The Ninja destroyed you!**

 **Cryptor: True, but someone found me and rebuilt me and my army.**

 **Zane: So you are the ones Hawk Moth sent to make the exchange in his absence.**

 **Blue Diamond: That's correct.**

 **?: HELP!**

 **(We hear the Brittany's voice from behind Cryptor. The Nindroid reveals the Chipettes tied up with zip ties)**

 **Jay: Hawk Moth! I know you're listening! Release the Chipettes now!**

 **(Cryptor creates a hologram of Hawk Moth so that he may speak with us)**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **First, the Miraculous. Then, I'll release them.**_

 **(Marinette hesitantly takes off her earrings and Adrien begins to remove his ring)**

 **Me: No!**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **What?!**_

 **Me: You heard me! These Miraculouses aren't yours! They were never yours and they never will be!**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **If you wish to defy my demands, then so be it. Cryptor, take our prisoners for a swim.**_

 **Ness: Not on our watch! PK Thunder!**

 **(Ness hits Cryptor with his PK Thunder. A grueling battle breaks out)**

* * *

The Jedi of Sugar Rush

Chapter 5: Deflector Shield Demolition, Part 3

In the orbit of Christophsis, a fleet of Star Cruisers appear from hyperspace, ready to take on the Separatist blockade surrounding it.

"We are approaching Christophsis, sir." A Clone Trooper reported to Admiral Yularen. "The Separatist blockade is holding position."

"Deploy the fleet. Have the cruisers protect the transports." Yularen commanded.

"Yes, sir." The Clone nodded as Master Yoda entered the bridge.

"Admiral, hurry, we must, if we are to aid General Kenobi." Yoda said.

"It will not be east to breach the blockade, Master Yoda." Yularen told him. "It's what stopped our relief ships before."

"Last time, not as many ships did you have." Yoda said. "Get past it, we must. Get past it, we will."

* * *

Back on the surface, Anakin, Ahsoka and Vanellope are approaching the shield generator. They stop behind a piece of debris.

"Stay close. We've got to be careful." Anakin warned, but the young Padawan was too ambitious to complete the mission.

"Come on!" She takes off towards the generator.

"Wait!" Anakin shouted.

"Why? We're almost there. It's right…" She began before tripping on a tiny antenna, causing it to emit a beeping noise.

"I said, wait!" Ahsoka falls backwards, nearly bending the antenna. Soon, large droids popped out from the ground, one nearly sending Ahsoka flying. "Forget about the droids! Set those charges!" He pulls out his lightsaber and sliced some of the droids.

Ahsoka climbs onto the generator to set the explosive charges, but a droid was right on her tail. She managed to set one of the charges before dodging the droid's attack and slices the droid's torso with her own lightsaber. She uses the Force to knock it off, only for its large body to roll over several more antennae, causing more droids to appear from the ground and surround Anakin.

"Sorry!" Ahsoka apologized with embarrassment.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Anakin asked, a bit upset about the situation.

"Setting the charges." She muttered as she got back to setting the charges.

* * *

Near the heavy cannons, the Clones continue to fight back in order to protect the heavy cannons from the droids. A Clone approaches Captain Rex.

"Sir! General Kenobi's been captured. There's no one else left." He reported.

"We've got to hold out! We can't let that shield reach the cannons." Rex said. "Keep fighting!" The firefight continues.

Back at the generator, Anakin is backed into a corner by the large droids. "I could use a little help!"

"Skyguy, don't move!" Ahsoka shouted as she used the Force to pull down a rock wall behind Anakin, who was deflecting the enemy blaster shots.

"What? No, no, no, no, no!" Anakin ducked, hoping the rock would crush him along with the droids, but thanks to the hole near the center, it only smashed the droids surrounding him. Ahsoka went over to her master and Vanellope, worried about Skywalker, came out of cover and ran to him.

"Grr! You could have gotten me killed!" Anakin yelled.

"I know what I'm doing." Ahsoka countered.

"I had everything under control." Anakin said, going over to the generator.

"I just saved your life." Ahsoka glared as Vanellope walked to her.

"Sounds to me like even a mentor doesn't get along with his student." Vanellope clarified.

"He'll get used to it soon. I just know it." Ahsoka smirked.

* * *

While the battle droids overpowered the Clones, forcing the latter to retreat toward the cannons, with a few of them being shot down by the droids, Obi-Wan and Whorm Loathsam are being served their refreshments by the small droid. Loathsam drank his drink rather quickly and impatiently, while Obi-Wan took his time by stirring the liquid before drinking. The racers in the safe house nearby watched what is going on while remaining out of sight.

"And of course, once you've taken custody of my troops, arrangements will need to be made for their food and shelter." Obi-Wan said. "Tell me, do you have enough supplies…"

"Enough of this! You are stalling!" General Loathsam accused Kenobi.

"Nonsense. General, there are numerous details to be discussed." Obi-Wan calmly said. His supposed intent angered Loathsam to the point of flipping over the rock and knocking Kenobi's cup out of his hand.

"Seize him!" The Separatist General commanded as two B-2 battle droids grab him by the arms. "Unless you call off your troops right now, I will have no choice to destroy you."

"Truthfully, I was hoping your shield will be knocked out by now." Obi-Wan muttered.

* * *

 **Back at the generator…**

"Did you get the charges set?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Anakin asked once again. Ahsoka's reply was simply pressing the detonator, which caused the generator to explode. Once it did, the shield it was generating dissipated, surprising the advancing battle droids.

"Uh-oh." One battle droid said with worry. Loathsam, Kenobi and the other racers took notice the shield disappearing.

"Oh, well." Obi-Wan calmly said as he escaped the larger droids' clutches with a backflip and used the Force to bash them together. He then jumped over Loathsam and grabbed him by the neck. In retaliation, the B-2 droids shot at Kenobi, trying to make sure they didn't hit Loathsam.

"Don't fire!" Loathsam pleaded.

"Something appears to have happened to your shield, General." Obi-Wan told him. Seeing the tide of battle turn in the Republic's favor, the racers cheered for Kenobi.

"All right! The tables have turned!" Gloyd cheered.

* * *

"All cannons, fire on those tanks!" Captain Rex commanded. The cannons then opened fire on the droids, who were surprised by the shield's sudden disappearance.

"What happened to the shield?" A B-1 Droid asked before being blown by the cannon fire, along with several other droids. The cannons began to drive the Separatist droids back. Soon, Obi-Wan received a call from Admiral Yularen.

"General Kenobi, if you can hear me, we're through the blockade." Yularen reported. "The Separatist armada is in retreat. Your reinforcements should be landing in a moment." They soon notice gunship flying in the planet's atmosphere. A ship arrived at General Kenobi's position with Loathsam tied up. Master Yoda approached Kenobi.

"Your timing is perfect, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan smiled. Yoda replied with a look of unparalleled apathy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin and Vanellope sat down next to Ahsoka. Skywalker then gave Ahsoka a little pep talk. "You're reckless, little one." Anakin told her. "You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan." He said. Ahsoka sighs in disappointment. "But you might make it as mine." Hearing his words lifted Ahsoka's spirits up. "And Vanellope, though you disobeyed an order, I have a feeling you and your friends will fit in well with the Jedi Order." The young Sugar Rush president smiled. "Come on." The three of them boarded a Republic gunship and start heading back to the cruiser.

"Great job, General Skywalker." Captain Rex thanked Anakin. He looked toward Ahsoka. "You too, kid." The gunship drops them off in front of the cruiser, where Kenobi and Yoda were conversing.

"Thanks for the ride, Rex." Anakin thanked.

"Anytime, sir." Rex replied. The three get off and approach the two Jedi Masters. Vanellope is soon greeted by her friends.

"Master Obi-Wan. Master Yoda." Anakin greeted.

"Trouble, you have, with your new Padawan, I hear." Yoda assumed. The two looked at each other with Anakin giving his Padawan a smile.

"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

"Really?" Anakin replied.

"If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, Obi-Wan, we can…" Yoda began before Anakin cut him off.

"No, wait a minute. I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges." Anakin spoke up. "But with a great deal of training, and patience, she might amount to something." Ahsoka smiles at his statement.

"Then go with you, she will, to the Teth system." Yoda told him.

"Teth? That's Wild Space. The droid army isn't even in that sector." Anakin said.

"Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been." Yoda informed the Jedi. Knowing this made the racers gasp in shock.

"You want me to rescue Jabba's son?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, We'll need the Hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku." Obi-Wan told him.

"Dooku? Who's he?" Jubileena asked her friends, to which everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will." Yoda began. "Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker."

"Come on, Master, it doesn't sound that hard." Ahsoka spoke up. "I'll find Rex and get the troops organized." She then left to look for Captain Rex.

"Don't worry, Anakin." Obi-Wan said to Skywalker. "Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine."

"You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start." Anakin said as he walked off.

"Let's just hope Anakin is ready for this responsibility." Obi-Wan said with concern.

"Ready, he is, to teach an apprentice." Yoda spoke. "To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be. Master this, Skywalker must." They watch the gunship carrying Anakin and Ahsoka take off.

"If I've got to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt, I'd best be on my way." Obi-Wan said as he boarded his star fighter and takes off, leaving the fifteen racers with Master Yoda.

"Now then, the fifteen of you, come with me, you shall." Yoda spoke to them. "Bring you to the Temple I shall, to begin your training." He leads them inside his star cruiser so that he could take them to Coruscant to begin their long awaited Jedi training.

* * *

 **(We're covered in bruises and scars, but Cryptor and the GDA are defeated)**

 **Me: Had… enough yet?**

 **Yellow Diamond: You may have defeated us, but mark my words, we will return.**

 **(Cryptor and the GDA leave. Lloyd and Pearl untie the Chipettes)**

 **Eleanor: Thanks for saving us.**

 **Judy: There's no need to thank us. We were happy to help.**

 **Brittany: But you deserve our thanks. And what better way to express it… (She pulls out VIP passes) than with VIP tickets to our show?**

 **Marinette: No way! Are you serious?**

 **Brittany: Of course we are. Consider the tickets as our way of saying thank you.**

 **Jeanette: Thanks to what happened, the concert was rescheduled to tomorrow night. You're more than welcome to stay in Paris if you'd like.**

 **Me: Thanks, Brittany. Well, I better call a good friend and tell them the mission's a success. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


End file.
